1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to umbilical scissors and, more particularly, to customized umbilical scissors having unique birth data or indicia associated therewith to facilitate memorializing and recording the birth data associated with a newborn baby.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of obstetrics and during a normal birthing procedure, it is necessary to sever an umbilical cord and separate a baby from its mother. Heretofore, this procedure is normally done with a pair of surgical scissors which are typically stainless steel.
In the past, no method, article or means were provided to utilize the umbilical scissors to memorialize the birthing event and as a means for recording various birthing data.